


Take my sorrows for the sun above

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Noctis is alive, Older Characters, Porn with Feelings, Top Prompto, fuck the prophecy ahem, power bottom noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Companion piece toAbendsonne. Loosely my Extra chapter for @promptisfanweek.Basically the following paragraph as a smut piece:"Prom," he said as they lay in his bed one night, around a year after all magic had disappeared from Eos. They had held hands until that had turned into kisses, which had then turned into something else and now they were there, buck naked after Prompto had gone to find them a cloth to wipe them off before he snuggled right back against Noctis side.Also: You might want to take a look atmy wife's drawingfor this one. I told her what picture I had in my head and she drew it.





	Take my sorrows for the sun above

The room was big, much bigger than what Prompto was used to. Then again, these were the royal chambers and he was in the king's bed, a fact that made him giddy and feel like a kid again, when he had grown up so much in the past 12 years. First because he had to, and then because it would be weird to stand at the king's side and not be a grownup, but here, in privacy, they were still the nerds they used to be as teenagers.

Noctis sometimes became excited when a new game came out or when there was a fishing challenge, even when he was busy in this first year after the sun came back being king and traveling around to listen to the people's experiences during the time of darkness.  
And Prompto took a moment here and there to take pictures of the king, selling them to newspapers so that there would always be good pictures of Noctis around.

After Noctis had come back to them, Prompto had never left his side again. They'd been close and inseparable before, but now, there was a certain kind of desperation that came with years of separation and their own insecurities.

But neither Prompto nor Noctis had stopped this time around to beat around the bush when it came to their feelings. Where the blond's goal was to stay at the King's side at all costs, Noctis aimed for something deeper, and he made sure that they were always seen together on any kinds of occasions. Prompto could sense there was something around the bush, but he didn't dare to think any further than the two of them being together in private like they had always been.

In the first few weeks, it felt a lot like they had been before, too close to seem innocent, but too scared to go any further. Prompto wanted to give Noctis space and let him decide when they wanted to deepen their relationship, feeling like he had forced himself on the other with the kiss and his constant presence. As soon as Noctis could move freely again though, he backed Prompto into a corner and kissed him with an urgency that made their knees buckle, drinking in his air like his life depended on it.

There had been a time when Prompto had thought that every day would be his last, but that had been a much more fatalistic feeling and nothing as euphoric and exciting as feeling Noctis' hands wrestling their way under his shirts and up his back, his leg wedged between his own as he was bucking his hips against him. Prompto had to remind himself to go slow as to not cause any damage to that freshly healed wound on the king's chest, but Noctis didn't let him have any of that. He pulled him in, kissed him until the both of them were dizzy and then said, "You with me?"

And Prompto laughed and sobbed and leaned in, whispering, "Ever at your side," before they resumed kissing.

They hadn't gone any further than messy making out that night. Noctis had been exhausted from the day and backing Prompto into that corner had taken the last out of him, so when his legs were unable to keep supporting his weight, he had just carried him back into his bed. Even fast asleep, Noctis hadn't wanted to let go of his hand then, so Prompto had had no other choice but to climb in as well. The bed was big enough for two anyway.

That was how they continued from that day on. Prompto stuck by Noctis' side around the clock, every day and as soon as they were out of the public eye, they held hands and once they were alone, Noctis initiated lazy make out sessions that sometimes turned into more.

Where Prompto had thought he was in love before, he was proven wrong, because as the days passed, there was not one day when his thoughts hadn't been occupied by Noctis. He saw his smile when he closed his eyes, felt his presence although he couldn't pull weapons from his arsenal anymore and was thus not connected in any kind of magical way. It was weird, to be so acutely aware of someone like they were another entity of yourself despite the fact that they were literally on the other side of the room. But it was the best feeling in the world, especially when they stole glances behind the broad back of Gladio, just before Noctis stepped forward to speak the crowd, all those little glances that told Prompto just how much he was needed and wanted and how Noctis trusted him with his life to watch over him.

While Prompto was still reflecting on the way they had started to communicate without many words, he turned his head just in time to see the bathroom door open and have Noctis enter in a pair of old and ratty sweatpants and an even older and more worn out shirt. Prompto grinned, because while the aura was still there, there was absolutely nothing regal about Noctis' appearance right then.

"Oh my king, have you graced me with your presence after all?" he teased, scooting over to make space for Noctis on the kingsized bed.

"Never intended to be anywhere else," Noctis shot right back as he climbed in next to Prompto and pressed his face into his chest so that it was squished between his pectorals. "So soft," his voice came muffled from his lover's tank top covered chest.

"You keep saying that and here I am, trying to work hard to get a chest of steel for you," Prompto replied, running his hands through the soft and still slightly wet hair of the other.

"I don't care," Noctis sighed and nuzzled further into Prompto's chest, not even budging when the blond maneuvered them so that he was lying on his back with Noctis half on top of him. The only thing that changed was that Noctis' hand was now on that small strip of skin where Prompto's shirt had ridden up thanks to the movement. His hand was warm and Prompto's stomach was sensitive, the skin thin in places where he used to have a lot more mass... or where he had been injured in the years of darkness. He should be ticklish there, but he was fine, craving the touch of the other there.

Prompto's own hand moved from around Noctis' shoulders down the very arm that was draped over his stomach, tickling Noctis' wrist before he found his hand and threaded their fingers together. For a while they stayed like that, enjoying the silence between them, the gentle breeze that was coming in through the open windows, getting caught in the curtains to make them dance in the moonlight.

Prompto smiled, shifting a little so that he could press a kiss to the king's head, his temples as he squeezed his side with his other hand, rubbing gentle circles into his back. He expected Noctis to fall asleep like this, but it seemed like the king still had his own things on his mind. Grey eyes met violet blue as Noctis lifted his head to look at Prompto, something passing unsaid between them before he craned his neck and pressed his lips to Prompto's.

It was an offer, a question and an invitation and Prompto said yes to all of them.

He kissed back, putting a little more pressure into the kiss until Noctis sighed and invited him to explore his mouth with his tongue. Still, they deepened the kiss slowly, deciding that they had all the time in the world, that they didn't owe anyone anything. All that mattered was the two of them and this moment in time.

Fingers disentangled and Prompto threaded his into Noctis' hair, gripping the dark tresses tight as if Noctis might disappear if he let go of them. Noctis let his hand travel up the side of Prompto's body, running over old scars from daemons, wild animals and other gun wounds. He felt a pang of regret that he hadn't been there to help Prompto through these every time he saw or touched them, so he made sure that he would show Prompto all the love that he could now.

Noctis curled his fingers and sighed into the kiss before they broke apart to catch their breaths. A moment of silence passed between them, filled only by their loud breaths, and then, as the wind picked up to billow up the curtains, Noctis sat up and straddled Prompto's legs, just to tug at his tank top.

The blond helped him easily, pulling off the garment as he lifted his shoulders off the bed for a second. Then he tugged Noctis' old t-shirt off his body, making their situation even. The king smiled as he ran his hand down Prompto's chest, stopping only to tease his nipples, running the flats of his palms over them before he squeezed them between his fingers.

Prompto gasped, his back arching off the bed with a surprised look up at Noctis, who just grinned before he leaned down again and kissed him. He scooted forward until their crotches touched before he rolled his hips forward, eliciting gasps from both of them. Prompto's right hand flew up to Noctis' cheek and he held him there as he bucked his hips right back up, grinding their growing erections together.

The blond would be lying if he wasn't worried about Noctis, that he would put too much strain on his body, even if his wounds were long healed. So, he was grateful that the king was in charge now, that he controlled how much he was moving because Prompto couldn't trust himself. Just these few kisses had him riled up to the point where he felt like his blood was boiling and he wanted more. More kisses, more touch, more skin, more Noctis. He wanted all of Noctis, wanted to consume him until there was nothing that separated them anymore and they couldn't tell where one ended and the other started.

He gasped with the next rut of Noctis hips and that gasp turned into a moan as Noctis tugged at his pants, pulling them down until the waistband was caught in his erection. Prompto almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it, that is, until Noctis managed to get the elastic band over the bulge and down enough so that he could stare at Prompto's erection like he had just won it as a price. At least judging by the grin on his face as he scooted backwards while he pulled his pants off all the way, leaving Prompto bathed naked in the moonlight.

"...like what you see?" Prompto asked in a barely there whisper, because it felt like he was breaking a spell with spoken words. Noctis just hummed in reply, mysterious grey eyes focused on his prey. One calloused hand wrapped around the base of his dick, steadied it before he opened his mouth and licked a wet line from the underside to the sensitive head that had just started to stick out from the foreskin.

Prompto couldn't help but cry out, both at the feeling from that as well as the visual, but Noctis wasn't impressed in any kind of way. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked carefully, let his tongue push under the head as he pulled the foreskin down all the way. He obviously liked the taste because he hummed appreciatively, making Prompto gasp at the vibrations that send through his body. His shaking hand brushed Noctis' hair out of his face and he dared to look down, just to see his dick disappear between the king's lips. His beard tickled as he moved back up, but not in a bad way. It made Prompto gasp, cup Noctis' cheek and when it became all too much, he tugged and pulled the other up and off himself.

Shivering from the gentle breeze, Prompto held Noctis' gaze and pulled him into another kiss that had him taste himself, but he could care less. He hummed as Noctis pushed him back down onto the bed and then Prompto gasped again because somewhere along the way, Noctis had shimmied out of his own pants and now they were both completely naked, the blankets from the bed the only thing that covered their bodies.

"Noct," he breathed, a question and a plea, wanting to give back the pleasure that he had just received.

But Noctis shook his head. "Let me," he hummed, his voice a low purr and Prompto raised his eyebrows as the king sat up, breaking their contact only to hover over his erection. His eyes widened with panic and fear and worry, because he didn't want Noct to hurt himself for his pleasure.

"Noct-!" he warned, but the other just smirked at him.

"Don't worry... There's a reason why I took so long in the bath," Noctis said, the faintest of blushes covering his cheeks as he reached behind himself to part his cheeks with one hand, using his other to guide Prompto towards his opening, which felt soft and not as tight as it should be nor as dry as it should be. Quite the contrary, it was wet and slick from the excess of lube that Noctis had used to prepare himself. It must have been quite a mess, but that worked in their favor now.

Slowly, Noctis sank down on his erection, groaning as he took in inch by inch and Prompto ended up being a simple bystander, eyes glued to Noctis body, the thin sheen of sweat on his chest, the pink scar in the middle of his chest that was such a stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin.

There were others, little scars and marks here and there and Prompto would be lying if he said he hadn't memorized all them before. Still, here, in the king's chambers, bathed in the pale moonlight, Noctis' skin looked like it was glowing, every mark like a star in the night sky.

His lover was beautiful.

He had always been, but now, at thirty, he had matured in a way that Prompto hadn't thought possible. Neither of them had thought that they would look good with a beard, and here they were. Prompto clinging to the goatee because Noctis had said it suited him and Noctis with his full beard that made him look like his father and yet so different and Prompto had never thought that he would like him with a beard and here he was, thinking that it looked unfairly good on him. Combined with the little goosebumps, the dark nipples and the angrily red erection it was a sight to behold and Prompto knew that no photograph that he could ever take could capture the beauty of Noctis Lucis Caelum riding his dick.

His exhale turned from a laugh into a gasp because Noctis didn't pause too long to start moving. He rolled his hips, first slowly, to test just how much he had really stretched himself, to test with how much he was comfortable and Prompto let him, watched him, mesmerized.

Then, when Noctis was seemingly satisfied with how things were going, he picked up the pace, rolled his hips with more force, creating friction for Prompto that had him groan and his eyes flutter shut before he forced them back open, unwilling to miss just one moment of this.

Once Noctis had set a pace for them, there was no stopping him. He leaned into kiss Prompto and when he gasped and shivered as he had obviously scraped over his prostate enough to make him see stars, the blond knew for a fact that he could never love anyone much like he loved this man. Even if he was sweaty and came undone on top of him with his eyes half-closed, his mouth hanging open, relishing in the build up between them.

"Prom," he gasped, reaching out to cup the blond's cheek. "Prom... you feel so good..."

"That... that's my line, idiot," Prompto gasped, returning the gesture with a smile. "You're gorgeous... Perfect... I love you."

"Me too... I love you too..."

Prompto smiled and then groaned as Noctis picked up the pace again, grinding down harder to gain more momentum as he was closing in on his orgasm. Once again, all that Prompto could do was watch and he thanked the Astrals that he was such a visual person, because he could hardly concentrate on anything but watching Noctis being so close to his orgasm.

And then he came, pale lips hanging open in a silent O that turned into a groan as he kept riding out his orgasm and that was when Prompto followed him with a low cry of his own, his hands flying to Noctis' hips to hold him down as he came inside of him. For a second he had a bad conscience about this, but then Noctis rocked his hips with a purr, his insides constricting around him to milk every last drop.

Once they were both spent, Noctis collapsed on top of him, panting and gasping as he had his ear pressed to Prompto's chest. They lay like that for a few moments until their heartbeats had calmed down enough so that they could hear the other again. Neither of them really cared to move so that they would be separated again.

"That... that was intense..." Prompto commented, still breathless as he gasped a laugh.

"Mhm," Noctis agreed. He nuzzled Prompto's chest and felt like he could sleep right then and there.

But he couldn't. He wanted to listen to Prompto breathe, wanted to feel those idle little strokes of his hand over his shoulder, down his back and then, when he finally shifted to let the other slip out, back down to his ass.

"I love you," Prompto whispered again, barely audible again, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted Noctis to hear it or not.

"Me too... you're my reason to stay alive," Noctis replied, pushing himself up to plant more lazy kisses on Prompto.

"Would you stop using my lines? Not cool," Prompto chuckled between kisses. "You know, you had me very worried for a moment. How was I supposed to know that you had planned all of this?"

"You weren't. It was supposed to be a surprise," Noctis grinned, lying his head back down on Prompto's chest.

"Dude... I almost had a cardiac arrest there. Come on, we should get cleaned up, at least a bit..."

"Don't wanna move..."

"Then let me? I promise I'll cuddle you all the way you want..."

Noctis grumbled, but rolled over anyway to let Prompto up. The blond wrinkled his nose at the mess on his stomach, but hurried into the bathroom to find a washcloth. First, he cleaned up himself, rinsed the cloth and then returned to Noctis' side to do the same to him.

"Hm... you're the best, you know?" Noctis purred, looking very much like an oversized cat.

"No, but I know that I get inspired by the best," Prompto replied once he was happy with his handiwork and tossed the cloth somewhere on the floor before he climbed back into the bed to gather Noctis in his arms.

They were silent for a while longer, then Noctis spoke up again.

"Prom... I've been thinking..."

**Author's Note:**

> And NOW you might want to read [Abendsonne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12135102) so you know why the end is so abrupt. :D


End file.
